A call to war
by DragonXborn
Summary: Fanfic for Disney's Frozen (Elsanna pairing: Non related) - The king of Arendelle has been assassinated, Elsa takes the throne. However things are not as simple as one might thing. In accordance with Arendelle law, the kingdom goes to war. Elsa finds herself with more responsibility then she was ready for. Can Elsa handle all of it? Can she really lead a kingdom in a time of war?
1. Prologue

Arendelle, a kingdom of the north known for its light summers and unforgiving winters. Once a kingdom ruled by a just king, now left in mourning in his absence. The people looked to the Princess, now crowned Queen, to lead them in their search for revenge.

Elsa, a pale woman with frosted blonde hair and eyes like ice, sat upon the throne angered by the actions of the southern isles. Her eyes were fixed on the crackling fire before her, a small bit of magic frost dancing in her hand, as a light rapping echoed from the door.

"Enter." Elsa's authoritative voice rang. The heavy door opened and inside stepped a woman, Anna, Elsa's right hand and oldest friend. They had grown up together in the castle, the daughter of a knight, Anna had been present all her life. Anna was free spirited, clumsy, but she was determined and had a good heart. The red haired woman stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her. "How are you fairing, your majesty?" It was a stupid question, more a formality than anything.

Elsa let her hand slip from her cheek, it falling limply against her leg. Her eyes tell Anna more than her voice ever would. Anna's gaze softened in sympathy, she too had loved the king like a father.

"As well as one can be after such a loss."

Elsa's tone was dry, distant, it's as if she's not even really there, her mind off some where else. Anna sank down, resting at her Queen's feet, gaze trained on her face as she took her hand.

"I'm sorry for your loss." A small half smile offers what futile comfort Anna had to give. The small pale hand of the Queen tightened for a brief moment before it retreated and slipped back into it's glove. This action brought fourth a small sigh from the younger woman. "You don't have to shut me out."

Didn't she? It wasn't Anna. Elsa had a problem with bottling things, she had since she was little. A Queen doesn't show weakness, her people must never view her as flawed. No she has to be perfect, strong and elegant, the picture of sophisticated grace.

The monarch stood from her throne, stepping down, she crossed the room to the window. She's silent, so much on her mind. How very much like Elsa. Anna followed her, gaze fixed on the bright moon. "If you are worried about being Queen, I can assure you Elsa, there will be none better than you. You love your people, your kingdom, and I know you can do this. You were born to do this, it's in your blood."

Finally, she brought a soft smile to the blonde's face. Elsa glanced over at the red head, a gloved hand came to rest on Anna's shoulder. "Thank you."

There was a "but" to her thanks, however Elsa saw no need to speak it, it was not necessary for now. Both of them stood at the window over looking Arendelle in silence. Both knew, and were certain of only one thing. For Elsa's reign, for Arendelle, and for the dispute with the Southern Isles...

This was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Behind heavy wooden doors there was a dull roar of counsel men. Opinions and facts flew back and fourth as if each were an arrow loosed for a specific target. Like all men, some think their ideas and notions better than others, which makes it hard to come to a decision.

"It's Arendelle law!"

"Damn the law we will lose this if we start a war!"

"If we start it? They started it!"

"They assassinated the king!

There was one present that did not shout. One that did not speak, but listened instead. Listened to the bickering, and the chatter. A gloved hand rose, a silent command for all talk to cease. After a few moments the only voice that was heard was the Queen's.

"Arendelle law clearly states, if the ruling monarch is assassinated, Arendelle goes to war."

"your Majesty, If I may.."

"No, you may not."

"We are the counsel, the advisers, will you not let us advise?"

"I have made my decision."

"But-"

Her hand hit the table with more force that she had intended, a loud thud echoed off the walls. The room fell silent again, and even Elsa herself looked a little stunned. Quickly she recovered, keeping her poise. Her gaze was strong as she looked into the eyes of each one of the men present. "My decision is final. Arendelle will go to war."

Not a single man present challenged her after that. The blonde tore her icy gaze from them and removed herself from the room. Cantering down the hall towards her quarters, her head spinning. It came to her as no surprise when Anna's voice called after her. No doubt she had been ease dropping, she was always tucked away some where getting information. Elsa had even thought of giving her the title of spy once.

The monarch didn't slow down, nor did her gaze shift from its forward position. Elsa was in sovereign mode. "Elsa wait! Elsa!" Anna's hand finally managed to grab her shoulder and pull the older woman to a stop. Almost violently Elsa jerked away, eyes fixed on the woman before her. "What?"

Anna flinched, Elsa's tone was sharp, still she knew Elsa had meant nothing by it.

"So Arendelle is going to war? "

"It is in accordance with the laws."

" Can Arendelle handle war with the Southern Isles?"

"We can."

"What of their navy? Elsa their ships out number ours."

"Then we will have to fight on foot wont we?"

"How? How will you get past their ships? They will be out in the water's before you get with in eight-hundred feet of their lands, Hell I'd be surprised if you got a thousand feet."

"Enough Anna."

"Elsa you can't just go to war, you need a plan!"

"I said ENOUGH."

Anna froze, her heart slowly breaking. All that weight on Elsa's shoulders must have been hard for her to carry. The red head had noticed the change immediately, from the moment her father died, and worse after she was crowned. Elsa was wearing thin from everything that was expected from her. What's worse is that no one understood that, she was a Queen and that was how people saw her. Anna was beginning to wonder if she was the only one left that saw her as a person. "Apologies your Grace." She did her best to hide the tears the welled from the sting in Elsa's tone.

"Anna..I.." Elsa's features softened for just a moment.

"No, No. It's alright, it's not my place. I know that, I'm sorry." As she spoke Anna retreated slightly. "I should learn that you are Queen now, that is your place, and I should probably learn mine as well." Head dipped low she bowed out and walked away.

Elsa's gaze followed Anna's retreating form, brow furrowed. She sighed heavily before returning to her chambers. She sank down onto her bed, gaze intently fixed on the ceiling.

"Oh Elsa, Queen for barely a week and a half, and you're already hurting the people you love most."


	3. Chapter 2

Word had traveled fast through Arendelle, citizens were both excited to take their revenge for their beloved king's death, and scared to have their loved ones leave for battle. A call was issued, a draft of sorts, and the new recruits were being trained. Elsa had voiced her desire to be ready for war in just two months, a short time to ready troops for all-out battle.

The courtyard echoed with commands and the sounds of clumsy men who had never held a sword before. A tall man with red hair and golden armour shouted the commands, at his side his daughter, Anna. His gaze was stern as he looked over the mass of men before him. Anna's father was a good man; loyal and just. He was head of the Kingsguard, now Queensguard, and had done nothing but the best he could to serve his beloved ruler.

He had been the kings best friend, no greater an honor in the man's eyes. He was distraut when his King refused his company on the trip to the Southern Isles. The news of his assasination had all but destroyed him. For several days after he stayed in seclusion. The weight of his guilt pressing down on his shoulders. If only he had pressured the king into letting him go. If only he had been more firm in his standing, perhaps the king would still be alive. Alas, he had not, and the man could not help but blame himself.

Weeping helped no one, instead Anna's father had promised himself that he would serve the Queen, Elsa the child he had watched grow and blossom into the monarch she was now, better than his late friend.

"Well this is a promising lot," Anna commented idly as she visually inspected the large group of men. Her father let out a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a snort. His hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword. "They are clumsy and untrained, I will have them fit for war in the allowed time frame." He took a step forward and barked another order. Anna's gaze fell back to the men, she scanned their faces. Every single one of them shared both the fire and the fear of training for war. All except one. A tall man, with hair as yellow as a dandilion. He was big, a man more reminicent of a bear than anything.

"Who is that?" Anna inquired. "Who?" Her father followed her gaze to the man in question. "You." His hand came to point at the tall blonde. "Come here."

The man did as he was told, stepping forward, the rest of the men stopping their actions, curious as to the situation at hand. Anna's father turned his attentions to his new recruits. "Did I instruct you to stop?" This of course caused the men to scurry back into formation and continue their training.

Anna looked the man over again, now that he was closer. "What is your name sir?" the red head asked, a small smirk pulling on her lips. He looked at the shorter woman, curiocity in his gaze. "Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman," he answered. "Kristoff," Anna echoed. The name fit him, oddly enough. "Well Kristoff, what do you do for a living?" Anna was curious as to what profession made a man as big as Kristoff. "Ice, ma'am. I am an ice harvester."

Well no wonder, ice harvesting was a hard living, dangerous indeed. Kristoff was up and down those mountains all the time, he would be particularly useful in the battle field; strong and attentive. "Thank you Kristoff. I'm Anna by the way." Anna smiled. "I know who you are, Will that be all?" He asked, his tone a bit flat. Anna frowned; that was pretty rude. "Yes, that will be all." The introduction wasn't a complete loss, after all, Anna had learned something new; spend your life with the ice and you become as cold as the ice.

She watched Kristoff return to training and returned to her father's side. "Kristoff is an Ice havester, father. He may have survival skills to teach- If you can get past his grumpy exterior that is." She gave a soft smile and crossed her arms. "Good, men with useful skills to the cause are always in need." He commented back idly. The war would be long and hard, so they could use all the help they could get.

Anna was not naive to the hardships of war, though she herself had never experienced them, she had spent her time studying war tactics and diaries. There was nothing pretty about it, she knew that. Anna knew that half of the men present would probably not even come home, even with the same training from her father that she had recived. The knowledge saddened her, but it was a truth she could not out run.


	4. Chapter 3

A gloved hand slid a finger over a map as its owner focused on battle strategies. Bright green eyes fixed intently on the future war at hand.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, I have urgent news!"

The man turned, a small smirk on his lips; it was almost sinister looking as the candle light caught his brilliant red side burns, painting them in the likeness of fire.

"Arendelle has declaired war?" the king presumed, or more accurately, already knew.

"Yes sire, how did-"

"In the event that the king is assasinated, the country goes to war." He spoke with little reguard for the rude manner in which he had cut the messager off. The smaller man's brow rose in confusion. "The King of Arendelle was assasinated?"

Another grin shot across the king's face, followed by a light tone, as he almost chuckled his next words. "Why yes, by my very hand in fact!" He spoke as if he were proud of his treaturous actions, as if they were his crowning achivement.

"But Hans! Er- your Majesty! He was a family friend! Arendelle is a valued trade partner!"

"Arendelle is WEAK." Hans' tone was no longer a light one, it was more a sneer as he spoke. It caused the messager to shrink back on himself in fear and surprise. "Their notion of ruling with love may work for their moronic citizens, but love does not command respect." His eyes narrowed. "Fear commands respect."

"But, your Grace, if it works for their people then what is the issue?" The small dark haired man's voice was timid as he spoke, general confusion clouded the man's ability to hold his tongue. The lesser man's words prompted a dark chuckle from his King.

"You are so naive." He almost found it amusing. "To be a ruler my friend, you do not only need to claim respect from your followers, but from other kingdoms as well. When people think of the Southern Isles they think of the strongest navy this side of the world, they think a King who commands over a hundred thousand soldiers." A hand darted out and violently grabbed the dark haired man by the collar of his shirt. " They think fear."

With the man quivering in his grasp Hans grinned evily. He released the messanger, watching him stumble a step or two before he turned his back to him. "When people think Arendelle they think of pretty colors, a magical land of wonder and delight, like a meadow in spring. With a ruler who is oh so kind and sweet, a woman of beauty and love." Hans' tone was one of a mock-excitment, hand gesturing as if he were sprinkling fairy dust over the world. Then, as if a switch had flipped, his tone grew dark once more. "No one fears Arendelle. Even with that Queen of theirs having her show magic."

There was a dark silence in the room, as if the true depth of Hans' ambition reached out and strangled any chance for contentment in the messager man.

"Tell all of my generals I want to meet with them. I plan to take Arendelle down with as little effort as possible. It won't call for much; their poor excuse for a navy wouldn't do more than dent the weakest fleet in my arsenal." He spoke with his hands clasped behind his back, gaze once more fixed upon the map in a wicked grin.

"The kingdom of Arendelle will be mine."


	5. Chapter 4

"One. Two. Three. Four."

A clang of swords followed each mark. Motion after motion as the men drilled.

"Keep your arm steady, you must build your endurance. "

A scrawny man, no more than the age of eighteen spoke his discontent in the bright sunny expanses of the courtyard.

"But sir! Its hot! We've not had a break and we've done this several times already, we're tired."

Of course hot for Arendelle was more like 26 degrees celsius, and that was on a particularly warm day. The tall knight leading the drills took a deep breath and nodded his head. "You're tired? Need a break?"

Anna, who had also been present, rolled her eyes as her father spoke. The red haired man stood infront of the young man which had spoken. "What is your name young man?"

"C-C-Christian, s-sir." He had become very nervous in the direct attention of Anna's father.

"Well Christian. Let's pretend I am a Southern Isles soldier. Draw your sword." His tone was calm, almost unreadable, and it made the young man very uncomfortable.

He drew his sword, the other men stepping away from him. Christian held it tight, taking the stance he had recently learned. There was a silence between them for only a second before the older man, in the likeness of a Souther Isles soldier, swung at him in a simple motion. The sword was blocked, and just as it had been the sword had already moved on its way for another strike. Blocked. Strike. Blocked. Strike. Blocked. Again and again.

Christian's arms grew shakey with each block, and with every strike the knight only hit harder. In one last strike steel met steel, and Christian's blade flew out of his hands and onto the grass. The blade of the knight now poised at the young man's throat, strong and unyeilding.

"You're dead, boy." His tone was matter-of-fact, a small smirk tugged on his lips. "The enemy does not give a -damn- if your arms tire, he does not care that you got dirt in your eye, nor does he care that you're tired and it's hot. In fact, he is counting on it. The moment you begin to tire is the moment he has won the fight." His gaze turned back to Christian. "Pick up your sword, get back in formation."

Christian did as he was told, he scrambled to get back into line. A soft chuckle filled the air in reply to the events that had just been seen. Anna's father turned his head to face the man as he sheethed his sword. "Something funny, Kristoff?"

"Well, yea sir, it's just amusing to see people tire so quickly."

"And you think you can do better?"

"I harvest ice for a living, I probably have even more endurence than you."

"Is that so?"

"Most likely."

"Alright. Lets see what you are made of." The man spoke with a grin.

Kristoff stepped forward and drew his sword, ready for an attack instantly.

"No no, not with me." A hand stretched out and beconed fourth his daughter. "With Anna."

"You're kidding..."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Kristoff gave a grunt and rolled his eyes as Anna drew her sword. There was a smirk on her lips, and a fire in her eyes that seemed to illuminate every single freckle that was splattered over her skin. "Ready when you are." The red head grinned.

The blonde lunged forward, swinging his blade, and such a powerful strike was, surprisingly, easily blocked. Much to his dismay the next few were as well. This was ridiculous, what she didn't block she evaded as if he were moving in slow motion. Kristoff could hear the rest of the men that snickered at him. He swung again, and this time as Anna blocked she side stepped; placed a leg behind his knee and pushed him backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. Her blade now pointed at his neck, she winked at him.

"Swordsman are not one-trick ponies. It doesn't matter how much endurence you have if your foot work is as terrible as yours. Foot work is the foundation of sword fighting. Without a solid foundation the rest of your skills crumble and you come crashing to the ground."

The men present all nodded in understanding, save Anna's father, who instead beamed at his daughter. Anna out stretched a hand to Kristoff with a smile. The blonde eyed it for a moment, not sure if he wanted to take it, pride still wounded from his defeat by a girl half his size. After a moment's debate he took the offered hand and rose to his feet.

"Not bad feisty pants." He smirked.

"Not bad yourself. Just, um; work on that foot work and in no time you'll be giving them a run for their money, I know it. Now back in line, soldier."

Kristoff smirked at her as he passed, heading back to the ranks to continue training. The rest of the day was spent with eyes fixed on the amazing woman he had just encountered in a duel. It was nice to know that she wasn't just another pretty face, but instead one of the most remarkable people he had ever met. There was a lot more to her, and Kristoff wanted to get to know it.


	6. Chapter 5

"Pappa?"

The king turned from his work to gaze upon the small girl that had entered the room.

"Well hello there, Elsa. Is everything alright?"

The little blonde girl smiled and scrambled into her father's lap. "All is well Pappa. I finished my studies!"

"What a good girl! I am so very proud of you. Where is your friend Anna?"

"Oh, shes training with her Pappa. He's teaching her how to use a sword!"

"Well now, that is very exciting indeed!"

"Pappa can I learn too?"

The Kings face grew serious for just a moment at his daughter's question. He was silent as he searched for the right answer.

"I suppose that would be a good skill to learn." A pause. "However you must know little one, that swords are not toys. They can easily -take- a life, -end- a life. "

"That is a bad thing?"

"Yes darling, even in the most dire circumstances a life is still a life; each one is sacred. Taking a life should only be a very last resort."

"Alright Pappa, I will remember that. When I am Queen I want to be as great and wise a ruler as you Pappa!"

He pressed a kiss to her forhead before he set her down with a smile.

"Remember Elsa, as a ruler we must know above all else that our duty is to our people first, ourselves second."

The colors faded as Elsa snapped from her memory. She had zoned out standing in front of her father's portrait. Slender fingers gingerly touched the late king's painted face. A single tear raced down her cheek.

"I miss you Pappa. I don't think I can do this. This war? I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing, or...I..I'm lost Pappa..."

The blonde turned her gaze sharply at the sound of a soft knock.

"Your Majesty?"

"Oh Nicolas, it's you." The Queen smiled. "Where is Anna?"

"She is giving some one on one training to some of the less gifted recruits, your Grace."

"I see. What can I do for you?"

"Well to be quite honest my Queen, I had first come to give my report on the status of the soldiers. Now I find myself worried for your emotional standing." He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he spoke, eyes never leaving Elsa, fixed in a soft gaze.

"I assure you I am fine." Elsa nodded.

"With all due respect, I don't believe that to be true. Your Majesty, if I may..."

His request was met with a soft nod from the young woman he had addressed.

"This war, while it stems from your anguish, it is rooted in Arendelle law. This war is not just for you, its for the people. My dear, you were not the only one who loved him, and you are not the only one who mournes. It is not a selfish act, you are doing nothing wrong; all of the losses the Souther Isles will now face are the fault of their king's actions, not yours."

"And when I finally have Hans in my grasp? When he is in chains at my feet? Is it selfish then to want to watch him die painfully?"

"My Queen, your father always told me that true bravery, true courage, was knowing when -not- to draw a weapon."

Nicolas' words seem to hit her harder than she thought they would. Elsa gave a nod and a smile. "Thank you. I feel like the head of my queensguard is a better adviser than my counsel." She mused. "Now, about the report?"

"Ah you flatter me. Oh of course. The troops are showing promise after just three weeks of training. Most are already proficient in sword fighting, and hand to hand. Come time for war, I believe they will make their kingdom proud."

"Excellent." A pause. "Nicolas, I would like to take up my private lessons for the sword once more."

He was quiet for just a moment, weighing the pros and cons of this desicion of hers.

"As you wish, your Majesty. May I ask why?"

"When the war comes, I want to be on the battle field, like any good ruler is. Like my father's father. I want to be side by side with the men that fight for me. I want to fight for them."

"Your father would be proud, Elsa."


	7. Chapter 6

"Is that all you got?"

"Alright! Take this feisty pants!"

"oh was that supposed to be an attack?"

"Oh, haha!"

"Watch your feet!"

"Oof! God damn it!"

Anna let out a chuckle as she helped Kristoff up, yet again. The tall man grunted as he brushed debris from the grass off his stomach.

"You know one of these days I'm going to get seriously injured hitting the ground like that." The tall man smirked, turning to Anna.

"Well hopefully before then you get sick of falling and finally learn the damn foot work." She gave a cheeky grin, patting his sweaty shoulder. His muscles almost shimmered with the beads of sweat that ran down the contours of his build. It was rather pleasing to the eye is Anna did say so herself. " Alright, take a break, we will resume after you catch your breath."

Kristoff nodded, thankful for the rest. He made his way over to a bench and sat down, sighing heavily. Moments later Anna joined him, wiping the sweat from her brow. The two sat in silence for a moment. Anna drew meaningless patterns in the grass with her practice sword.

The silence became to much for the large blonde man, he cleared his throat. "So, Anna...I have to ask. How does a girl like you get so good at combat?"

The red head's sun kissed cheeks lifted as she smiled, eyes trained on the random motions of her sword.

"My father, you know, Captain of the Queen's guard?" She gave a soft chuckle. "After my mother died I was moved into the castle with him. Normally against the rules, but he was good friends with the King and the king thought it would be good for his daughter Elsa to have a friend her age. Since I was always around my father spent his free time teaching me how to fight. He told me the world is full of dangerous people, and it was my responsibility to protect myself and the people I love. Which, I try to do, I'm hoping to get knighted soon so I too can serve the Queen." Realizing that she was rambling, Anna blushed. "Oh sorry, got carried away..."

Kristoff shook his head with a smile. "No it's alright. I'm sorry about your mother. Are you and Elsa good friends? Did the king's plan work out?"

The restless tip of the training sword that had danced mindlessly stilled. "We used to be very close. There wasn't a day that we didn't spend in each other's company. That was of course when she wasn't tending to her studies." A bitter sweet smile rested on Anna's lips as she spoke.

"And now?"

She was silent a moment before speaking. "I don't know..."

"Being Queen must be a really hard job to be able to pull her away from a friend like you."

"Oh it is! Well, I assume it is, I'm not queen myself, I'd be a terrible Queen. Elsa, now Elsa is a good Queen, a great Queen! She really loves this kingdom and it's people. She so sweet too, doesn't give herself enough credit. I am so sorry I did it again."

The blonde man chuckled and laced his fingers together.

"Well, what about you Sir falls-a-lot?"

"What? What about me?"

Anna's eyes narrowed as she smirked. "I just told you my whole boring life's story, what about yours? It's your turn to share."

"Me?"

"No the other large blonde guy named Kristoff. Yes you!"

The man almost look flustered by her question. No one had ever really stopped to ask him about his life.

"There's really nothing to me."

A red brow raised and Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a lie. Any fool who looks at you can tell that you are a man with a history. No one who has eyes like yours has nothing to them. I shared, now it's your turn."

He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. " I never really knew my parents. I was in an orphanage for most of my life where I spent most of my time alone. When I turned ten I started an apprenticeship with an Ice harvester. From there I worked my ass off until I learned every inch of the trade. Most of my life before I was drafted was time in the mountains with Sven, my reindeer friend."

"Reindeer? Like a pet?"

"Yea...most people use horses, I use a reindeer, faster, stronger and better suited in ice and snow."

"Well that's really cool."

"I told you I was nothing special. Just an Ice harvester"

"Hey, that's not true. My father told me once, that no one ever truly knows their true potential till destiny calls them any way. So I don't care what you say Kristoff. I believe you have greatness in you."

The blonde almost looked heart broken. All his life people cast him aside, he was expendable, replace able. Yet here this young woman sat before him, having only known him for a few weeks, and already she was nicer to him than anyone ever had been.

"Thanks, Feisty pants..."


	8. Chapter 7

A grin slid over King Hans' lips as he overlooked his troops. Southern isle training was harsh, so much so that a few soldiers that endured it never made it through. Already there had been two deaths. A failed attempt to catch an arrow and a drowned man who did not finish the obstical course underwater. Despite this, the men who made it were considered some of the toughest soldiers in history.

"How do they look, Sire?"

Hans didn't answer, instead he turned his gaze to the lined men in formation. He eyed them, looking over each one before speaking.

"Who is the best soldier here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The men." Hans hissed, "Who is the best soldier?"

"Oh, that would be Titus. The tall man right there."

Hans' gaze followed the pointed finger of his general and smiled. "Very well. Titus, step forward."

Confused, the man did as he was told. "Your grace?"

"Draw a sword from over there and come to me."

Titus spotted the weapons rack and grabbed the largest sword there before returning to his king. "Your Grace?"

Hans drew his own sword, eyes fixed on its beautiful blade with a grin. " I want to see what you are made of." Hans swifty pointed his sword at Titus' neck. "So let us duel. "

It was not hard to see that Hans was not joking, and who was Titus to deny his king anything. Without question he held his sword up and watched as Hans circled him like a hawk. The young King's eyes were cold, fixed on his target. Without warning he lunged forward, thrusting his blade. Steel met steel as Titus countered, the taller man moved to swing at the back of Hans' neck but the red haired man was to fast on his feet, he mised his chance.

Another try, this time for Hans' leg, it was blocked and a fist met his jaw. Tasting blood, Titus spat to his left, a hand rose to wipe his chin. He said nothing only waited for Hans' next move. It came in the form of a downward slash, he was very fast, Titus barely had time to lift his sword. Hans didn't pull back this time, he pressed harder against Titus' blade. "You are very good, Titus." The king smirked. Before Titus even had time to reply Hans swept his feet from under him, sending te large man crashing to the ground. The steel of the king's blade stilled against the throbbing vein in the scared soldier's neck.

"But you still lost." The blade pressed a little harder, the king's eyes fixed on it as if he were in a trance, just begging for blood to be spilled.

"Sire, he is our best man.."

The sharp edge had long since bit into his flesh far enough for the warm blood to trail down towards Titus' chest. The two men had locked eyes. Titus showed no fear. That was what Hans liked the most. No fear, only the cold drive to die for victory. The king withdrew his blade.

"I want all of them like this man. No fear. You win, or you die trying. This is the way of the Southern Isles."

* * *

"Your foot work is still flawless, your Majesty. Mind the wideness of your swings. Too wide and you leave yourself open for an attack, like so."

Nicolas had rested his blade on Elsa's shoulder in demostraition. "Never drop your blade below your waist, there is no power in it once it drops lower, it will only lead to injury or death."

The Queen gave a soft nod, understanding every word he spoke and made a mental note. The last time Elsa held a sword she had been only ten years of age. So long ago it seemed, she had forgotten nearly everything. However the longer the blade stayed in her hand, the it more came back to her. Buried skills rose to the top, lost presicion was brought to the light once more.

Elsa ran through the motions again, mindful of the range of her movements. Her arms ached, still she pushed through, determined to get it right befor she stopped. Her eyes were focused as if nothing else existed right now but the swing of her sword and the target in her head.

"Very good my Queen. That is much better. Remember that a swords blade is sharp, it does not necessarily need all of your strength in every blow to make a cut. Speed and precision are just as big a part of battle as strength."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "I will remember that."

"Elsa, do you know what the biggest part of combat is?"

"No, I do not Nicolas."

"Heart."

"Heart?"

"Heart and the will to fight for something. Be it a person, people, yourself, a belief, there are many things to fight for. Some reasons are better than others. In a war, it is important to know what you are fighting for going into battle. Its even more important to remember what you are fighting for when things get rough. You have a lot of heart your Grace. When you are on that battle field, remember why. Do not lose hope, don't lose faith. You will find strength is the strangest of places. Remember your people my Queen, and you will do just fine."

Elsa's eyes watered as he spoke. Her hands trembling as the emotion washed over her. She stepped forward and threw her arms around her instructor, clinging to him as all of the worry she had been feeling flew away, if only for a moment. "You have always been like a father to me, Nicolas. I wanted to let you know." He dropped his sword ad wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, holding her tightly. He had loved Elsa like a daughter for as long as he could remember, hearing her say those words overwhelmed him, though he did not cry, instead he smiled and kissed her hair. "You will do just fine."

After a moment Elsa retracted her arms and smiled up at him. " Until tomorrow."

Nicolas nodded and bowed. "Until tomorrow, my Queen."

He grabbed both his and the practice sword from the floor and headed out of the room, a smile on his face. As he bowed once more, he closed the door, turning to walk away his eyes caught sight of movement. It was Anna. The red head was standing still, her stance as if she had stopped suddenly in her motions. Anna had seen her father leave Elsa's room, and the training swords in his hand. It didn't take the smart young girl long to put it all together.


	9. Chapter 8

Elsa had just barely set her hands on the window sill, gaze fixed on the portion of Arendelle that she could see, when the door to her room violently flew open. She tore her gaze from the view and fixed it upon a seemingly seething Anna. "What is the meaning of this?"

"How dare you." Anna's voice was low and cold.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you not tell me. Are you crazy?"

"Anna what are you talking about?"

"How stupid do you think I am, really?"

Elsa's gaze was puzzled and angry. She had no idea what Anna was referring to, and yet Anna insisted that she was slighting her. "Anna I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw him, Elsa." Again, Anna's voice was low and strong. "I saw my father leave only moments ago. In his hands? Training swords. Now why would the Queen of Arendelle be meeting in private with my father- what could she be doing with practice swords?"

"Anna, please don't." The blonde had caught on now, yet still she didn't want to argue.

"How long has this been going on, Elsa?"

"Anna don-"

"How. Long?"

There was a stillness between them, tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. For several moments Anna kept her angered gaze fixed on the monarch before her. When Elsa finally spoke, her tone held guilt. She should have told Anna; she knew she should have, but she was trying to avoid what was coming next.

"A few days, closer to a week."

"You kept this from me for a week? And what? I take it you're not training for sport, your Majesty."

"No Anna, I am not."

"You want to ride into battle, don't you?"

"It is my duty as Queen."

"That is bull shit Elsa."

Elsa's gaze darkened and fixed itself on Anna. "Do not speak to me in that tone."

"You can't ride into battle Elsa, its crazy!"

"My soldiers will ride into battle at my order, they will march out there with a fifty/fifty chance of returning because I ordered them to. What gives me any right to ask that of them when I wouldn't do the same for my kingdom?"

"You are Arendelles Queen!"

"And I must be there for my people when they need me most!"

"All those men are going out there to protect you and this kingdom!"

"And who protects them? My grandfather rode out next to his soldiers!"

"You are not him! Elsa you are not your father! You could be KILLED. Then what will Arendelle have?"

Anna's words stung. No, Elsa wasn't her father. She wasn't her grandfather. She was no man, Elsa was a queen not a king, but that wasn't going to stop her. "I am riding into battle, and that is the last of it."

"No! The hell it is!" Anna spat. " This is a stupid desicion! I bet you can't even beat me in a sword fight! How do you expect to beat a thousand Souther Isles soldiers?"

Elsa's patience snapped, in a violent downward flick of her arm she created a sword born of ice. "Draw your sword Anna."

"No I will n-"

"NOW."

The angered red-haired woman drew her sword in a burst of enraged speed. This fight was different; it wasn't like her fights against Kristoff. Elsa knew how to step, Elsa was smaller and faster than he was. Her sword rang each time it hit Elsa's frozen blade, and shards of ice fell to the floor each time the two opposing objects met.

The two blades crashed together and froze in place, both women pressing with all their strength against the other. Faces red, swords trembling at shoulder height, neither would give up. But it was a moment of clarity that caused Elsa to relinquish the grip of one of her hands, fingers pointed to the ground, and turned the floor's surface to slick ice. Anna's footing no longer held any resistance. As Elsa pushed forward Anna slid back untill her back hit the wall. Using the moment of shock and her sword, the monarch disarmed Anna, sending her blade crashing to the floor.

The angered young woman reached for the lost weapon, but all she found was cold of Elsa's blade at her neck.

"I have beaten you, Anna. This is the end of it. I will ride into battle, if this is to much for you to handle then you are more than welcome to leave." Never had Elsa's eyes been fixed upon Anna in that manner. Cold, calm and sorrowful all at once.

Anna didn't move. Her mind was racing, emotions jumbled. She couldn't tell if she was scared, angry, sad, or impressed. She didn't say anything; the words wouldn't come. She felt the ice below her dissipate, like she watched Elsa's sword follow suit. She got to her feet and picked up her weapon, bowed to Elsa and left without a word, tears threatening in her eyes.

It wasn't that Elsa had defeated her, it was that Elsa had once again shut her out, kept her in the dark about something so important. Why? Because Elsa knew Anna wouldn't want her to go? Or because Elsa knew it would break her heart? The only positive thing that Anna took from that encounter was the knowledge that Elsa was decent in a sword fight, but also a reminder that Elsa had powers to help her. It wouldn't stop Anna from worrying, but it was a comfort nonetheless. It was something.


	10. Chapter 9

A few days had past since Anna had her fight with Elsa. Nothing else had been on her mind, she'd not really spoken to anyone since either, a few words here and there in passing but nothing really substantial.

Nicolas, Anna's father, had been busy training the troops. Time was running out, and soon Elsa would call for the troops to head towards the Southern Isles.

The panic set in the closer the war got, the realization that Elsa might not return home constantly clawing at her heart. The red head swung her blade relentlessly at the training dummy. Each strike was as aggressive as the last, all of her frustrations manifesting in her actions.

"If I didn't know any better, Id say my daughter had something on her mind."

As Anna turned she saw her father, standing tall with a soft smile on his face.

"Oh, heh, perhaps a little." She answered honestly, the light blush on her skin born of embarrassment.

"Come, let us sit, and share words." He offered, gesturing towards a bench not far away.

Anna gave a nod and set her training sword back in its spot. She made her way over and sat down, exhaling heavily as she met the wood with her weight. It did the woman no good to wallow in self pity, and perhaps her father could give her an answer, or at least a general idea of how to fix her dilemma.

"What troubles you, my dear Anna?"

She looked out at the training grounds, watching the wind lift the dust for a sunlit dance. "A few things.." She started as she tapped her foot against the earth. "Mostly the fact that Elsa and the troops are going off to war in a week or so. I wan't to believe she will be fine, and that she will return, but I'm also very fearful that she wont and it will have been my fault for letting her go."

Nicolas nodded as his kin spoke. He understood what she was talking about, he had felt the same after the kings assassination, if he had stopped it it might not have happened. Might, being the key word. "My daughter, we can never tell what the fates have in store for us. Each of us have our own path to follow, our own choices to make. It's natural to protect the ones we love, but its important to remember to let them grow."

Anna sighed. Her father probably knew that better than anyone, after all he had been very protective of her after her mother died, yet here he was **not** telling her not to go into battle. He had even trained her in sword fighting. What kind of a person would she be if he hadn't let her grow on her own? " What if she doesn't come home?" She didn't mention how heart breaking that would be for her, it was pretty obvious.

"If she doesn't come back, then she will have either taken over the Southern Isles, or died with honor on the battle field. However, I wouldn't underestimate the Queen, my dear." He offered a soft smile, his red hair catching the sun.

_But I love her..._

"I just wish this war wasn't real. I want to go back in time and stop her from declaring it."

"Ah, yes that would be ideal. A week is a long while Anna, there is no telling what can happen in that time. Some times wars are won before they even start."

Before they even start? That was it! Anna had to stop the war before it starts.

"Thank you Father." Anna grinned, and leaned over to kiss her Father's cheek. Before he could respond, she got to her feet and started off towards the castle.

She wasn't sure how she was going to do this. How was she going to stop the war before the boats left?

_Wait...I will talk to King Hans. That's how I will do it, I will go to him and fix all of this. Getting him to surrender and avoid blood loss should be relatively easy right?_

It didn't matter, she was determined. Anna was going to stop this war before it started, fates be damned. "Southern Isles, here I come."


	11. Chapter 10

Anna slipped away in the night, all that was left of her was a note that read "Some wars can be finished before they start."

The message had not been found until later that afternoon, by then it was too late to stop her.

On the large ship Anna soon discovered that the sea is not kind to people new to her domain. Even the fastest and most agile ship Arendelle had to offer was tossed and turned in her powerful waves.

By the time the young woman arrived in the Southern Isles, she could not have been happier to step foot onto solid, unyielding land.

_"Ok I made it...now what..?"_ Apparently the red head had not thought of anything past this point. Donned in her cloak she raised her hood and departed from the bay. Anna knew she couldn't just request an audience, if she mentioned she was from Arendelle she'd most likely be run through on the spot.

She was to small to wear the Southern Isle's armor and sneak in, but she was very good at climbing...

Being sure to keep her head low, and covered, Anna made her way towards the large castle in the distance. It might have been bigger than Arendelle's, though, needlessly since the Southern Isles were just as big if not a wee bit smaller than Arendelle. At least it seemed that way to her, Anna didn't know much about the surrounding kingdoms. Elsa would know, She thought to herself; after all she was the Queen, she had grown up learning those sort of things.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Anna reached the castle. Quite a long walk considering she arrived in the ports at dawn. The red head had expected it to be swarming with guards, but low and behold there were hardly any in sight. She should have counted on Hans' arrogance, for him to think that no one would have the gut to step to a man so shameless when it came to killing.

Now was not the time to let her anger get in her way, more than likely he kept most of the guards closer to him. It gave the illusion of arrogance, but the security of a coward. Keeping low and out of sight, the skilled climber began to scale the rocky wall towards a low window.

Once reached, she peered in, checking for occupants in the small dimly lit room. It seemed like little more than a spare room used for unwanted furnishings and other discarded miscellaneous objects. Using a small knife, she opened the latch from the outside and climbed in.

The musty air filled her nose, and it reminded her of a time not so long ago, a time when she would explore similar rooms in the castle in Arendelle. Elsa having shut everyone out after the death of her mother; she got lonely, and sought to drown herself desperately in something that took the pain away.

Anna shook the memory from her mind, mentally scolding herself to focus on the task at hand, and ventured out into the expanses of the castle's inner workings.

The halls were a maze, especially to a foreigner. Walls lined with paintings of past king and queens, princes and princesses. All looked so kind, so proud. Only one among them looked twisted, sinister in his gaze, only one. Hans.

How a man, no a creature, like Hans gets forged in a lineage full of noble men and women the world may never know. What misfortune did he come upon in childhood to turn him into the monster that he was now? A creature born of anger and hatred, with no problem slitting the throat of a man as soon as look at him.

The fates have a cruel sense of humor some times.

It was only when the young warrior heard voices coming from a near by room that she tore her gaze from the wicked man's painted likeness and back to reality.

"Your Majesty Arendelle could march at any moment, we have all the provisions we need. Shall we start loading the ships and preparing them for battle?"

A cold chill ran down her spine as she realized just how close this war was.

"Yes. Load the ships, give the order to ready the troops."

That had to be Hans, there was no doubt in her mind. Anna quickly hid as the other participant in that conversation left the room and headed down the hall, vanishing around the corner. She was careful as she slipped into the room, trying hard not to make a sound. Hans seemed preoccupied with something else for the moment. The red head got to the window before Hans spoke.

"That shade of brown really isn't your color."

She froze, barely able to breath as the man addressed who could be no one else than her.

The tall man turned to face her, revealing the object of his previous attentions, an object that happened to be a small knife.

"Oh Anna, did you really think I didn't know you were here?"


	12. Chapter 11

"What do you mean, Anna's gone?"

"We found this note in her room, your Majesty."

Icy blue eyes read carefully over the words written briskly on the sheet of parchment. She glanced over at Nicolas, who was often at her side when she sat on the throne.

"Some wars can be finished before they start."

The older man's expression fell as he heard his words read to him from his daughter's message. It was both heart-breaking and warming to know that Anna took his message and her desire for Elsa's safety so passionately. He was proud of her breavery, however naive her actions were.

"She's gone to talk Hans out of the war," he spoke, an air of guilt in his voice.

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna had ventured all alone to the Southern Isles? Something griped Elsa's heart; worry? Anxiety? No. Stone cold fear. Not of Hans, not of the war, but pf losing Anna.

"Ready the troops. I want to leave at sun down."

"Your majesty?"

"If we get there by dawn we can catch them off guard, their sleepy soldiers will put up little fight for our men."

"And what of the men who stayed through the night to steer the ships? Will their sleep deprivation make them easier targets?"

"I will have them sleep shifts."

"My queen, let's not be rash. King Hans isn't stupid enough to kill Anna when he can use her."

"Then ready the troops, we set sail in four hours. That will give us time to cross the seas and get our barings before we attack at dawn." Her voice was low, cold and unyeilding. Elsa's eyes fixed on the man in golden armour. Her gaze held determination, power, and devotion.

He said nothing, only nodding his head in understanding. Nicholas was well aware that there was no changing Elsa's mind. It was fixed on Anna.

* * *

"Hans. How did you-" Anna's gaze shifted, perplexed as to how he had known she was there.

"King Hans, actually." He corrected, idly stepping about, twirling the knife in his hand. "Do you know where you are Anna?"

She was silent, a scowl on her face, her hatred for the man burning in her gut. "The Southern Isles."

"And do you know who rules the Southern Isles?" He spoke coyly.

"You." Her reply came quicker this time, colder.

"That's right, I do. And because I rule this kingdom there is not a thing that happens in it that I am not aware of. I was alerted by raven the moment you arrived. It took you a while to get here, I was afraid perhaps you had gotten lost."

Anna felt a low growl crawl up her throat as he circled her, fingers itching at her concealed weapon.

"I'm surprised you came alone- Elsa must not know you are here."

"Queen Elsa, actually," she mocked. "And I came of my own accord; I came to ask you to not fight Arendelle. Surrender. Stop this war before it happens."

"Ohhh, so noble of you Anna. " Her mocking tone had not been over looked, it brought a smirk to his face. He liked her fire. "Why would I want to stop the war when i worked so hard to start it?"

Anna felt her jaw clench. "I don't understand why. Why start a war when you were betrothed to Elsa in the first place? You could have married her and none of this would have needed to happen."

"Marry Elsa? Yes, that was my original plan. However, I decided myself too good for that worthless bitch. She's too weak. I found myself wanting to crush the life from her, hand wrapped around her little neck, more than I wanted to rule with her by my side."

The young woman twitched as he spoke of Elsa so lowly. "She trusted you, the KING trusted you."

"He was weak as well. In fact, sadly it is his misguidance that lead a woman with such potential to be weak as well. With her power she could have ruled the world, but now, he taught her honor, virtue, kindness. None of which have a place in ruling."

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Elsa isn't weak, the king wasn't weak... You are a monster, you have lived as a monster and you will DIE as a monster!" She reached for her blade, but Hans already had his blade at her neck.

"Ah ah ahh.," the monarch scolded, pressing the blade dangerously hard against her throat. His hand made a beconing motion and she reluctantly handed it over, her eyes fixed on his with a glare. "Atta girl, Anna. You're not as stupid as you look."

"Elsa will tear you apart," she spoke simply, as if there was no doubt in her mind.

Angered, Hans kicked her, face down on the ground. He pressed her into the hard stone below and gripped her hair, pulling her head back so he could whisper in her ear. "No, I will tear her apart. I will sink her ships, kill her men. I will force you to watch as I run her through, her blood staining my sword. I will sever her head from her body, kiss her lips aNd throw her at your feet. And then Anna. Then I will burn all of Arendelle."

Through her widened, and fearful gaze Anna saw two men enter the room, each with rope in their hands. Moments later she was tied, almost tOo tight to breath, and made to stand.

"Tie her to the mast of my ship. I want her to have a front row seat to the slaughter of her people."

They hauled the struggling woman from the room, leaving Hans to smile wickedly in his own pride. In a single swift movement he threw the knife in his hand, blade landing half an inch deep into the map upon his wall. It's destination, Arendelle.


	13. Chapter 12

A breeze gently lifted the loosened strands of hair from Elsa's neck and face, bringing them to dance freely in the wind as she stood at the front of the boat, eyes and thoughts fixed on the horizon. Tomorrow brought the promise of battle, the blood rains, the death toll of a thousand men, and more. The start of a war.

"Excuse me, your majesty…" A voice came, tearing her concentration from the future and forcing her to re-establish it in the present.

" Yes?" Elsa answered simply. It was Kristoff; he stood tall, illuminated by the light of the full moon.

" I was just wondering if you were alright, standing out here all alone... it's kind of chilly and.." The man trailed off, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Her intuition took hold. " You are worried about tomorrow." She spoke, a brow rising with her words.

"No that's not it, I just, yeah. Kinda." Kristoff admitted. "Mostly, I'm worried about Anna..."

Elsa felt her stomach turn at the thought of what might be happening to her friend, it took all of her will to fight any change in expression. "As am I."

She turned back to glance at the horizon, hands balling into fists. Frost slowly spread from her feet over the polished wood of the deck.

"Come tomorrow, I will stop at nothing to get her back. Fear not, Kristoff, Anna will be brought home safe and sound."

He said nothing, only nodded, his faith in his queen as strong as ever. Kristoff could see Elsa was strong, and determined; for the first time since he joined Arendelle's army he felt at ease. Kristoff felt as if they might actually be able to win.

* * *

The air was crisp and cool, as the fleet of Arendellian ships halted a thousand feet or so from the already poised and armed Southern Isles ships. All decks were lined with soldiers, armed and ready for battle. Elsa stood at the bow of the forward most ship, directly across from the ginger haired leader of the opposing fleet.

Below the surface, creatures anticipated battle to come, awaiting the plethora of food to fall from the future wreckage.

Hans stepped away, only to reappear moments later upon a personal boat rowed by several men. It was heading right for them. The group was too small for an attack, and she knew Hans was not stupid enough to risk himself at any point in battle, let alone right at the start.

"Prepare a small boat for me." Elsa commanded, keeping her eye on the approaching man.

Hans stopped midway, awaiting the small vessel that carried Arendelle's queen. Both stilled in the neutral waters and Hans offered a mocking bow.

"Good morning your majesty, you are looking quite ravishing in this early light."

Elsa rolled her eyes, patience with this man long since gone. "If you don't mind, I think we are well past formalities, even fake ones."

"As you wish." He grinned devilishly.

"Surrender Hans."

He gave a coy smile as he spoke. "And why would I want to do that? I've got you right where I want you."

"Because your arrogance clouds your judgment, and in doing so you will find yourself at the bottom of the ocean before you find yourself a victor."

Her words caught him just right and he found himself stirred in anger, still he was careful to keep his poise, and instead he gave a soft chuckle. "Is that so? Perhaps while I am down there your little friend can keep me company. What was her name again?"

"Her name is Anna."

"Oh right. Must have slipped my mind." he mused. "Do you want to see her?"

"Where is she Hans? "

"Where? Oh," He pointed to a pillar at the bow of his ship "what an odd ornament for a ship…" Elsa thought, until she realized why exactly he was drawing her attention there. Anna was bound tightly at the base, she quickly came the conclusion that Han's actually had a part of his ship specially made just to show off his captive. The gall of that man and the sight of her friend caused the Ice Queen's blood to boil and her fists to clench at her sides

"Release her and I will allow your men to keep their lives."

"Oh Elsa, how kind. But you know as well as I that I have no intention of letting her go anywhere except into the depths of the dark waters below."

"So be it. If you will not surrender then I will rip you apart all the same and take her from you."

There was a searing heat to his words as they slipped past his lips. "Let the games begin."

Both vessels retreated back to their respective sides, leaders climbing from their contents and returning to their point of command.

"My queen?" Nicolas' voice came from her right.

"He refuse to surrender, as of right now, we are officially at war. We are officially in battle."

"And Anna?"

"I will pry Anna from his grasp by any means necessary. "

" Shall we begin?"

The winter woman was quiet for a moment before she spoke; the only sound that filled the salted ocean air was the lapping of the waters at the sides of her ship.

" Release the sails! Forward unto battle!"

With a nod, Nicolas' hand rose, signaling to of the other ship's commanders to drop sail. The ships lurched forward on command as the wind caught the massive wall of fabric. Arendellian soldiers readied their swords, chests heaving with the anticipation of the fight so close at hand.

The Southern Isles ships advanced as well, the roar of their men ringing loudly over the water.

Anna, who was bound and helpless, cringed as the ships moved. Fear rose within her and she had found herself desperate with the hope that this day would not bring her end. Not when Elsa was so close, not when the war was just beginning.

As the queen's ship quickly approached ground zero, she flicked her wrist, and a sword born of powerful ice appeared in hand.

Let the storm of fire and Ice begin.

Like razors, the ships cut through the water with ease, until they met in a clash of splintered wood and battle cries. Men flooded from one boat to the next, swords clashing in sparks . Blood was gifted to the gods of war left and right as men triumphed and fell.

The ice queen's eyes searched the area for Anna. " Elsa!" her name was called and she spotted its source. She didn't say a word, only advanced with as much speed as she could, cutting down who ever was foolish enough to get in her way.

The ginger haired woman struggled against her restraints as she saw the fierce blonde approaching.

"And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice rang out. It was Titus, Han's favorite commander.

Elsa glanced back at Anna, but when her gaze returned to the man that had addressed her, he was already in mid-swing. Reacting on pure adrenalin and instinct, Elsa brought her sword up to block, just barely managing to deflect the blow. He was strong, much stronger than her. She'd have to evade the blows, blocking them would only tire her faster.

He swung again and she ducked, counter swing already in place. She managed to nick his leg, and in response he swung overhead. She used a two handed block, to counter his strength, but that left her sides vulnerable to his free brought his fist to connect with her ribs. Almost instantly the blow weakened her block and she had to slide his blade off of hers lest she lose her hold completely and with it, her life.

"I'm impressed you can still stand after that hit."

Not by much.

Elsa ignored the sharp pain in her side and held her sword up once again.

"He said you had guts, but the king never mentioned how much." Titus grinned, his own blade rising once more.

He swung, and he swung, and each time she managed to evade. Titus was growing angry and bored with her game of leap frog. "Hold still and let me spill that pretty blood of yours."

This time she waited, this time Elsa didn't move till the very last minute, almost too late. Her slender frame leapt from in front of his blow, and in the split second that she was in the air the monarch created a second, smaller blade of ice. Nimble fingers loosed the blade into the air, sending it to connect with the man's face. It sliced just above his eye, a stream of blood racing down to blind him. Without a second thought, Elsa silenced the man's cry of anger and pain with her sword, his heavy body crashing lifeless to the deck below.

"No!" Came the angry outburst of a spoiled king, fist slamming into the banister that fenced in his safe viewing box from atop the ship.

Quick as she could, Elsa set to cutting the ropes away and releasing the woman she had come here for.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, wrapping her arms around the taller woman in a tight embrace.

The queen's sword dropped to the floor as she eagerly returned the show of affection and gratitude. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Anna spoke into her neck.

"Yes, I'm glad you are alright, but neither of us are safe so long as we are here, we need to get back."

"King Hans! If we keep fighting all the men aboard these ships will fall!"

"So be it, it's only a few ships I have thousands."

"Your majesty! We need to regroup!"

He snarled at the man addressing him. "Fine, this ship is leaving, anyone not on it can rot at the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the failures."

"Elsa we need to go, this ship is taking off, its going to flood with men and we'll be trapped."

She nodded at Anna and the two headed towards the plank that connected this ship to the next, Soldiers were already spilling over their only exit. "Shit!" Anna hissed. Frantically she looked around for a second escape route. "Elsa, don't panic!"

"What? Why would I panic?"

Her question was answered the moment Anna slipped her hand around Elsa's waist and held her tightly.

The smaller woman leaned over to grab a discarded sword and cut a rope clean in half with one strike.

"Anna what are you-"

"Here we go!"

Without another word she had taken the rope, picked Elsa up and ran forward, thrusting both of them off the side of the ship.

The queen all but shrieked as she clung to Anna's side. Out of slack, the rope snapped taught and the two swung over the gap safely to the other ship, just as Han's boat began its retreat. The two hit the deck of the unstable ship and rolled before coming to a stop just before the shattered edge.

"Anna we need to go!" Elsa called, she winced as she got to her feet, and helped Anna do the same.

"Your Majesty!" Called Nicolas' strong voice. "Over here!"

The two made their way over to the intact and barely scratched Arendelleian ship, which once boarded, returned to the rest of its fleet. Now back in safe waters, the surviving soldiers recuperated, tending to their injuries and repairing armor and weaponry.

"Anna!"

At the sound of her name, the red headed woman turned to see Kristoff bounding over .

"You're safe, are you hurt?"

"No, nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises. I'll make it. What about you? That's a pretty good gash there." She spoke with a smile as she gestured to the man's arm.

"Oh this? Nah, just a flesh wound." he shrugged.

"Kristoff, fetch the Queen some water." Nicolas cut in.

"Yes sir."

Anna sighed heavily and rubbed her shoulder, half for its ache and half from the guilt of her choices. She had turned to address her father, but he was already disappearing behind a closed door with her Queen.

"Report?" Elsa inquired as she placed her hand over her side, a soft blue glow emitted from her hand as she iced her ribs.

"We sent ten ships in, six remain, four of which are still battle worthy, and two require extensive repairs."

"And the men?"

"We lost a few, not as many as they did. Sadly that was only a small portion of their navy, your grace."

"And it was only a small portion of ours. Today's goal was not to destroy them, but to send a warning, and to retrieve Anna. I will worry about annihilating them in due time. For now the men are to recuperate and regain their strength."

"As you wish. You fought well out there today my Queen." He spoke proudly. "Thank you, for bringing my daughter back."

"She's saved my life many a time, it was long over due for me to return the favor."

He gave a soft smile and bowed. "If you have no further need of my your grace, I'd like to tend to the men."

"Very well, you are dismissed." She smiled back. "Thank you for all that you did today."

Sadly, there was still much to come, and Elsa feared that many of the men would end up giving too much before this war was over.


End file.
